moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age 6: The Instinction
Ice Age: The Instinction is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sixth installment in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age_(franchise) Ice Age film series] and the sequel to Ice Age: Collision Course (2016). It was directed by Carlos Saldanha, from a screenplay by Michael J. Wilson, Michael Berg and Yoni Brenner. Cast *Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and the leader of the Herd. *John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth and the founder of the Herd. *Denis Leary as Diego, a saber-toothed tiger. *Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a former dinosaur-hunter. *Charlie Day as Scrat, a saber-toothed squirrel who is brainwashed by Manny to join the Herd forever. **Chris Wedge provides Scrat's original voice until Manny brainwashes him. Wedge is uncredited from the movie. *Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash and Eddie, two opossums and the "brothers" of Ellie. *Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth – Manny's wife. *Keke Palmer as Peaches, a young female woolly mammoth – daughter of Manny and Ellie. *Adam Devine as Julian, a young male woolly mammoth and Peaches' fiancee. *Josh Gad as Louis, a molehog and Peaches' best friend. *Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth who is a resident of Geotopia and the love interest of Sid. *Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a female saber-toothed tiger – Diego's significant other and the late Captain Gutt's former first mate pirate. *Wanda Sykes as Granny, an aging ground sloth and Sid's grandmother. *Michael Strahan as Teddy, a fearless rabbit and a resident of Geotopia. *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama, a yoga-loving llama and the spiritual leader of Geotopia. *Nick Offerman as Gavin, a flying dromaeosaur – father of Roger and Gertie. He abandoned his revenge scheme against Buck to help the herd divert the asteroid thanks to some persuading from Roger, Gertie, and Buck himself. *Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie, a flying dromaeosaur – Gavin's daughter. *Max Greenfield as Roger, a flying dromaeosaur that is freaky and cowardly – Gavin's son. *Alec Baldwin as Sven, a Agriotherium who plots to kill the Sub-Zero Heroes and take the fun out of the Ice Age. *Wes Bentley as Crudup, a dumb raptor and Sven's henchman. *Nick Frost as Flynn, an elephant seal *Aziz Ansari as Squint, a rabbit (Palaeolagus) *Kunal Nayyar as Gupta, a Bengali Badger (Chamitataxus) *Rebel Wilson as Raz, a kangaroo (Procoptodon) *Alain Chabat as Silas, a Blue-footed booby. Trivia *Louis returns from Ice Age: Continental Drift to join the Herd. *The late Captain Gutt's crew will work for Sven. *This is the first Ice Age to be directed by Saldanha since Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. *This is the first film in which Scrat normally talks. Charlie Day uses his Lego Movie style voice to record his lines. *The film's executive producers are the fourth and fifth film's directors, Mike Thurmeier, Galen Tan Chu, and Steve Martino. *The herd has theme songs of their own (which are instrumental songs from Really Loud Music): **Manny's theme song is "Play it Loud" **Julian's theme song is "Toilet Jam" **Peaches' theme song is "Glam Song" **Louis' theme song is "Periodic Table Rap" **Sid and Brooke's theme song is "Lori2Leni" **Buck's theme song is "Luan's Laugh Parade" **Crudup's theme song is "Song of Silence" **Diego and Shira's theme song is "Get Pumped!" **Ellie's theme song is "That's Our Kinda Song" **Crash and Eddie's theme song is "Best Buds" **Scrat's theme song is "Best Thing Ever" **Sven's theme song is "Changing Luna" *The film is the first Ice Age film to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. *The movie has script of these other movies: **''Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun: ***Peaches has Zowie's lines and movements. ***Diego has Olie's lines and movements. ***Louis has Pappy's lines and movements. ***Ellie has Mom's lines and movements. ***Gertie has Bonita's lines and movements. ***Manny has Dad's lines and movements. ***Buck has Gizmo's lines and movements. ***Sid has Billy's lines and movements. ***Gavin has Baxter's lines and movements. ***Sven has Gloomius Maximus' lines and movements. ***Shangri Llama has Spaceboy's lines and movements. ***Roger has Binky's lines and movements. ***Scrat has Spot's lines and movements. ***Granny has Screwy's lines and movements. ***Shira has Polly Pi's lines and movements. ***Brooke has Wheelie's lines and movements. ***Crash has Willy Jolly's lines and movements. ***Eddie has Wally Jolly's lines and movements. ***Teddy has Big Gene Green and Little Gene Green's lines and movements. ***Cutt's crew has the Baddies' lines and movements. **Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase: ***Diego has Zowie's lines and movements. ***Sid has Olie's lines and movements. ***Scrat has Coochie and Coo's lines and movements. ***Ellie has Mom's lines and movements. ***Manny has Dad's lines and movements. ***Buck has Gizmo's lines and movements. ***Louis has Gloomius' lines and movements. ***Shira has Polie-Anna's lines and movements. ***Crudup has Kindly Lady's lines and movements. ***Shangri Llama has Spaceboy's lines and movements. ***Crash and Eddie have Billy's lines and movements. ***Gavin has Baxter's lines and movements. ***Gertie has Bonita's lines and movements. ***Roger has Binky's lines and movements. ***Brooke has Willy and Wally Jolly's lines and movements. ***Granny has Big Gene Green and Little Gene Green's lines and movements. **Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt'': ***Manny has Mickey Mouse's lines and movements. ***Ellie has Minnie Mouse's lines and movements. ***Sid has Donald Duck's lines and movements. ***Brooke has Daisy Duck's lines and movements. ***Diego has Goofy's lines and movements. ***Scrat has Pluto's lines and movements. ***Crudup has Pete's lines and movements. ***Buck has Ludwig Von Drake's lines and movements. ***Shangri Llama has Clarabelle Cow's lines and movements. ***Sven has Willie the Giant's lines and movements. Disney Logo